


There's a lesson to be taught

by JessicaMariana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t touch other people’s possessions without permission or you’re likely to get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a lesson to be taught

It was a really bad day. A storm was rolling over the city. The wind was howling and the rain was pounding against the windows so loud you could hardly hear what anyone said.  
Dean was sitting on a chair by the little square table by the single window in the small, dark motel room. The wind outside tore at the branches of the trees and pulled off their leaves. It was raining so much you could hardly see outside.

Unable to hear the light flutter of Castiel's wings, Dean was startled as he turned his head and found himself face to face with his angel friend.

"Hello Dean," Cas said in his usual husky murmur.

Reading his lips, deaf from the howling wind and the pouring rain, Dean nodded with his usual crooked smile and stood up in front of him. With a hand on Cas' shoulder he leaned his head closet to his ear as he asked him what he was doing there.

Glancing at Dean's unshaven chin as he clenched his teeth, Cas leaned his mouth towards Dean's ear. Being his usual awkward self, he asked "How are you feeling, Dean?" ignoring Dean's question.

Dean turned his head slightly towards Cas, glancing back at him. AS he was about to say something he noticed a little dark spot on the lower part of Cas' neck - a hickie, half hidden under the white collar of his shirt. Pretending he didn't notice, Dean took a deep breath and smelled a very familiar aftershave that did not belong to Cas.

"You smell like leather," Dean lied. "You were in the Impala?"

"I was looking for you and then Sam called so I figured I'd speak to him first," Cas answered, unsure of what Dean had already figured out.

Dean asked Cas where Sam had been at the time Cas dropped by and Cas let him know they'd been in a town located about two hours from the motel. But what Cas didn't know was that Dean had just talked to Sam on the phone and he'd been only 40 minutes away by then, which meant that Cas met Sam over an hour ago.

Why would Cas take a detour to the motel if he was looking for me? Dean thought, keeping his eyes on Cas' neck. What was he doing for that hour between seeing Sam and coming here?

Dean already knew what Cas had done. He'd let Sam take advantage of him. It wasn't the first time, but dean was getting really sick of having to share Cas with his brother.

"You know," Dean said still leaning towards Cas' ear, trying to make himself heard through the stormy weather outside. "I spoke to Sam just a minute ago and he's only 40 minutes away."

Not too surprised and knowing he'd been caught, Cas prepared himself for a thorough scolding. He knew he was a terrible liar and Dean always found a way to weasel the truth out of anybody.

Roughly grabbing his shoulders Dean pushed Cas towards the bed, letting his tan trench coat slid off his shoulders. Dan shoved Cas down on the bed as the stood next to it, climbing up on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt, but leaving it on. His collarbone was covered in hickies and it made Dean's blood roil.

"Dammit, Cas," he leaned over Cas, whispering into his ear. "Don't let Sam get to you like this... ever!" Taking a small pause to bit his neck, Dean continued: "I guess I'll just have to fuck some sense into you."

Cas thought about all the things Dean could possibly do to him and instantly got hard, excited. His face turned a slight red color and he started to breathe heavily as he could only focus on the erection in his pants that wouldn't give way no matter how much he moved his hips on the bed under Dean trying to get some sort of what Cas tried to do, Dean locked his hands on his thighs, holding him down, digging his fingers into his soft skin through the fabric of his black pants.

Cas moaned loud enough to be heard through the noise of the storm, grabbing Dean's wrists, trying to make him let go. But Dean didn't move. He looked at Cas' deep blue pleading eyes. For a short moment Dean felt a little guilty, but that washed away as soon as his eyes wandered over Sam's hickies again. So he leaned back down over Cas and started biting his neck, letting go of his thighs. He let his teeth slowly sink into the soft skin. And every time Cas moaned, Dean would take another bite in a different place, tracing the sore, new marks with tongue. Dean's warm breath against his neck made Cas want more.

"Dean," he panted. "Please, I'm sorry."

"Beg for it," Dean said shortly and continued biting, going down his neck to his collarbone. "I'm going to make sure you'll scream for me tonight. No one will hear you anyway."

Dean undid Cas' pants immediately, pulling them off along with his shoes, throwing them on the floor. He then unbuttoned his own jeans, but left them on as he hunched over Cas, licking him down his abdomen, aiming for his hard dick that was already dripping wet, screaming for more.

"You can't be an angel," Dean said eyeing the erection. "You're way too lewd for that."

Embarrassed by Dean's teasing words, Cas hid his face behind his arms, closing his eyes. Dean ignored him and grabbed his thighs again, spreading them wide open.

"Let's see what we've got here," Dean murmured, sliding two fingers up the crack of Cas' ass, playing around the soft hole. Gently entering it with his fingers, Dean noticed how loose he was already. Realizing it was Sam's work, Dean frowned, pulling his fingers out and pulled Cas' arms from his face.

"Why did you let Sam in?" Dean asked and leaned closer to Cas' face, his freckled nose almost against his cheek. "What have I told you about letting Sam come anywhere close to you?" Dean growled through his clenched teeth, almost screaming at Cas, and then leaned back.

He took his belt off and tied it around Cas' wrists above his head. Unable to do anything else but watch, Cas lay there, silently knowing he'd probably get punched if he said anything. So instead, he just kept his eyes on Dean the entire time, to be ready for anything he might come up with.

As Dean straightened back up he positioned himself in between Cas' legs, further up on the bed. His denim wrapped thighs were rubbing against Cas' bare ass. His hard dick, still covered by his underwear, was not gently resting against Cas' balls.

"I told you to beg me for it," Dean said with a confident smile as he pulled his thick dick out of his boxers and started jerking himself. "You want it, don't you?" He looked back up, meeting Cas' eyes. "You've missed this. Otherwise you wouldn't have let Sam inside you."  
Cas nodded, knowing there was no escape, hoping that if he accepted his fate, Dean would be more merciful with him.

"Please, Dean," Cas begged.

Unable to hear him at all, Dean told him to say it again, louder.

"Please..." Cas repeated, louder, looking at him. "Dean."

Smiling, Dean pushed the head of his dick against Cas' hole, teasing him. Cas shuddered by the gentle touch and arched his back, begging Dean for more without having to use words.

"I want to hear you say it," Dean said putting a hand around Cas' hard dick, giving it a light squeeze. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

Dean. Please... Fuck me, Cas begged, trying to cover his face with his tied up hands.  
Dean nodded and insensitively but slowly pushed himself inside Cas, who let out a whimper by the sudden stretch of his hole. He tried to push his legs together but Dean held them in place on each side of him as he kept thrusting.

"I'm not going to stop whatever you try to do, Cas," Dean said with decision. "I'm not going to stop until Sam gets back. He's going to know who you belong to. And you'll show him."  
Surprised by Dean's plan, Cas looked at him with his eyes wide and cheeks red.

Dean ignored him once more, thrusting as deep as he could possibly get inside Cas, making him moan louder than before, almost screaming, as he hit the right spot.

Cas was very sensitive because he'd already done it once earlier that day, and was already getting close to the point of orgasm. Dean could feel him squeeze his muscles around his dick as he pulled out just to thrust back in.

"Not yet!" he said, grabbing Cas' dick with a firm grip.

Dean hated how loose Cas felt against him. Sam must've obviously been bigger than him. He missed how tight Cas usually was, always moaning loudly, squirming whenever Dean moved. But now he just moaned as Dean hit the prostate and rubbed against it, making them both slightly light headed and dizzy. Thinking about those motions as he thrust back inside Cas, he didn't want to stop.

Cas could feel the fly of Dean's jeans scratching the sensitive skin of his ass every time he thrust in, slowly leaving a burning red line behind. But Dean didn't stop. He only focused on ramming his dick inside Cas' ass.

He leaned down over Cas, planting a rough, heavy kiss on his lips, biting down on the lower one as he pulled out again, this time all the way. Cas gasped by the quick motion and threw his arms around Dean's neck. Dean released his hand around Cas' dick to let him come as he buried his tongue deep inside his mouth, letting it struggle against the teeth and the other slippery wet tongue. Locking Dean's mouth to his as he came, Cas let out a muffled moan, digging his fingernails into Dean's shoulder blades.

"Cas," Dean said and leaned back, trying to squirm out of his grip. "Let go."

Obediently he let go and put his arms back over his head on the bed, looking at Dean, afraid to get punished for the marks he'd left on his back. But Dean only snickered. He pulled Cas to his feet , letting his cum run down his flat stomach and thighs.

"Come here and get on your knees," Dean commanded, leaning against one of the walls covered in a dark brown 60's style wallpaper.

Cas let his hands rest against his crotch as he slowly walked after Dean, watching his every move. As he got closer he sank down to his knees.

"I want you to suck it out for me," Dean said, pulling Cas' dark hair back as he looked down at him with a smile.

Cas pulled Dean's pants down a bit to get out the full length into his hand, cupping his balls with the other. Silently he licked the head of Dean's dick as he closed his eyes. This was familiar. Cas knew how Dean liked it and he knew what to do to make it quicker. But knowing Dean so well, he also knew that dean wouldn't let him use those tricks to get it over with just like that, not now as he was getting punished.

"Hey," Dean said, surprising Cas to open his eyes. "Don't just lick it - suck it."

Cas glanced up at Dean's serious face and gently wrapped his lips around the head of the hard shaft in his hands. Then he sucked it in, letting it go into his mouth as deep as he could, which was only about half of it.

"That's not good enough," Dean said, putting one hand on Cas' head and then told him to straighten his neck more to line it up with his mouth.

As he did what he was told, Dean slowly shoved his dick deeper down Cas' throat, making him gag for going too deep.

"Relax," Dean told him and pulled back out, tracing his thumb around Cas' wet lips. "Try it again. I won't force it. You do it yourself."

Cas absently licked his lips and the wrapped them around Dean's dick again, slowly sucking it deeper, this time fitting more of it in his mouth.

After a few more tried he got the whole length down his throat, feeling Dean's pubic hairs tickle his nose. The sight of it made Dean feel really hot. He could swear his eras were bright red. He'd never forced Cas to do that before, but knowing he could now, made him so excited for more.

"Holy sh-" Dean panted, still watching Cas, absolutely mesmerized, as he sucked his dick on the way back to the head, stroking his tongue heavily against it, right on the good spot.

It didn't take long for Dean to feel overwhelmed by Cas' soft tongue and lips around him. He could feel the tension rise as he slammed his hands against the wall behind him.

"Shit, Cas-" Dean whispered, letting out a deep groan, and closed his eyes.

With his ass against the wall, his bowlegs spread with Cas in between them, Dean leaned his muscled torso over Cas' head, locking hi arms around his shoulders. Cas was forced to swallow the full load. But there was so much that some of it was already dripping out from between his lips and Dean's dick.

Then suddenly they heard the faint rustling of keys. Without realizing it, the storm had calmed and it was now much more silent than earlier. There was a tug at the door handle and Sam stepped in. Surprised, he froze in the doorway, the rain pouring all over his tall silhouette.

"Hello, Sam," Cas said looking up, still letting Dean's cum drip from his pale lips and chin. His hands were still tied up with Dean's belt and his pants were elsewhere. His open shirt revealed the new bite marks and the full load he'd released over himself before.

Dean was leaning back against the wall, with his hands dun into Cas' hair, also looking at Sam, slightly panting. Dean knew Sam would never want to touch Cas again after seeing his dick inside his mouth or the marks he'd left all over his torso. Now that Sam knew what they'd been up to the brothers both knew there would never be anything between Sam and Cas again. Sam just had too high morals to think about himself sharing something so intimate with his brother, which Dean did not.

"There's a lesson being taught here Sammy," Dean said with a mocking smile. "Don't touch my stuff."

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
